¿Duda?
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: Tener dudas, en ocasión, no es nada malo... sobre todo si Hyuuga Hinata es quien puede ayudar a resolverlas, ¿no Naruto? NaruHina


**Lo prometido es deuda y conste que lo prometí! Cuanto hace que no escribo un NaruHina que acabe bien! TwT pero bueno, como lo escribí ayer de golpe, sobrecalentándome la cabeza y cogiendo la inspiración, que estaba un esquina escondida recelosamente... (?) aquí estoy! (?) XDD**

**Que conste que puede no gustar, es obvio cuando estoy a tope de exámenes y me vienen ideas raras que me impulsan a escribir y, es más, a publicar! X'D soy una manzana podrida, no sé cuando más voy a seguir aguantando este ritmo! ._. aunque eso digo todos los años y sigo viva! AH~, SIGO VIVA~ XDD olvidad mis lapsus raros mentales! jaja **

**Mi pasión NaruHina sigue activa (y me importa una reverenda mierda como acabe Naruto, esta pareja acabe o no junta, la seguiré amando y mataré a la zorra que se case con Naruto sino es Hinata! XD) Ok, mis paridas se extienden demasiado, eso dejo con el... sí, es un drabble, no llega a one-shot! Disfrutadlo! :3**

**_Disclaimer: _Naruto/Naruto Shippuden y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto  
**

* * *

**¿Duda?**

**(Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata)**

Naruto la observó unos instantes. Sus ojos de color perla brillaban como siempre, sus cabellos largos de color azulado, caía en cascada por su espalda, y esos labios rojizos se le hacían demasiado apetecibles… Hyuuga Hinata parecía perfecta.

Se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, meciendo levemente su silla mientas la seguía observando, era tan hermosa. Hinata levantó su cabeza del libro por donde estaba estudiando y un pequeño rubor se extendía por sus mejillas al ver la mirada de él sobre ella.

—Naruto-kun… ¿acaso… hay algo que no entiendas? —preguntó avergonzada. Él sonrió y dijo:

—Todo está bien, de momento lo entiendo.

—Um… bien, si hay algo q-que no entiendes, pregúntalo… ¿vale? I-Intentaré ayudarte —confirmó la chica con una sonrisa dulce, el rostro de Naruto no tardó en ponerse rojo al verla así… era realmente bella.

—Claro, sin problema… —dijo avergonzado mientras miraba su libro, pero no de daba concentrado en estudiar. La verdad es que quería aprobar este examen, estaban en los finales y no quería suspender, este año sería decisivo por si pasaba a la universidad o se quedaba sin seguir sus estudios. Pero al parecer pedirle ayuda a la chica de la que estaba enamorado no había sido la mejor idea, él se distraía prácticamente solo cuando la miraba.

Intentó concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas hacia sus libros, pero sus ojos azules, inconscientemente, se desviaban hacia la chica que tenía enfrente de él. Suspiró y casi lo dejó por imposible, era mejor irse a casa aunque no llegara a entender nada. Iba a cerrar su libro, hasta que algo le vino a la cabeza.

"—_Um… bien, si hay algo q-que no entiendes, pregúntalo… ¿vale? I-Intentaré ayudarte."_

La verdad es que le parecía muy arriesgado pero… ¿qué demonios? ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Si no lo intentaba, jamás lo sabría.

—Oye, Hinata… —llamó Naruto, esta levantó la vista con su típico rubor—. Tengo una duda, ¿puedes acercarte?

Ella se sonrojó y se levantó, para luego sentarse en la silla que había al lado de él, guardando un poco las distancias.

—Dime, ¿cuál es tu duda, Naruto-kun? —preguntó extrañada, estaba segura de que le había explicado todo eso, aunque sino lo entendía, le explicaría otra vez. Él sonrió y susurró:

—Acércate…

—¿Eh?

—Para que resuelvas mi duda… necesito que te acerques —soltó el chico con una sonrisa, Hinata también se sonrojó, pero se acercó un poquito—, acércate un poco más —Hinata se estaba poniendo muy roja, pero desde allí veía perfectamente los libros, ¿por qué se tenía que acercar más? Aún así, tomó la petición de Naruto y se acercó hasta estar muy cerca de él.

—D-Dime… —musitó muy roja mirando los libros, sin embargo, una mano se posó sobre su barbilla y la obligó a mirar esos ojos azules que tanto la atraían. Ella se quedó perpleja al notar como el rostro de Naruto descendía, hasta sentir una pequeña corriente eléctrica notando los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos, besándolos delicadamente. Hinata cerró sus ojos, aún algo confusa y sorprendida por lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero realmente era mejor que en sus sueños… el chico del que estaba enamorada la estaba besando, ella no podía más que corresponder.

Cuando se separaron, Hinata bajó la vista inmediatamente, avergonzada por lo que estaba pasando.

—Te amo —afirmó Naruto con seguridad y seriedad extremas, haciendo que Hinata levantara la cabeza y lo mirara con impresión—. Mi duda era… si me amas.

La chica se quedó asombrada, pero después sonrió levemente y cobijó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, haciendo que le mirara curioso, esperando su respuesta.

—T-También… también te amo, Naruto-kun —susurró la chica con una pequeña sonrisa, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando. Él le besó los cabellos y se los acarició con cariño, sonriendo y abrazándola, acogiéndola entres sus brazos.

—Es la duda mejor resuelta que he tenido en mi vida —dijo Naruto mientras Hinata se reía levemente, estaba seguro de que el siguiente examen le saldría bastante bien.

* * *

**Que conste que lo advertí, raro y vergonzoso, me cuesta creer que ahora solo me vengan raras y estúpidas tragedias de ellos, con lo bien que quedan juntos! ._. maldita sea, es definitivo! mi cerebro se atrofió! (?) ya no sirve para nada! Bye bye cerebro, fue bonito mientras estuviste conmigo, fue lindo mientras duró! (?)**

**Y no digo más que estupideces! ^^' pero bueno, yo soy así! XDD Aún así algún review para subir mi ánimo no vendría mal no? :D**

**See you, hasta otro NaruHina! :3**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
